Present storage network solutions (e.g., enterprise level solutions) are mainly based on the use of servers where a few CPU/Cores control an array of several disks. Redundancy and error-correction policies are implemented based on distributing pieces or chunks of data/information in the disk-array (e.g., redundant array of inexpensive disks or redundant array of independent disks (RAID)). CPUs serve input/output (I/O) requests made in various communication protocols, such as http, ftp, samba, etc.
In such solutions, adding a CPU to speed up the execution of the services is uncommon because the bottle neck is generally on the disk side. Adding a disk to the array requires the reforming of the array. Both operations of adding a CPU and adding a disk may require a temporary stop of the services. Maintenance operations, such as replacing a disk of the array, may also cause a stop or degradation of services.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0346794 discloses a system for restoring redundancy in a storage group when a storage device in the storage group fails. Such a system uses dedicated spare parts to increase redundancy and/or correct problems, and any storage location is part of a storage group that uses a dedicated spare part.
KR20130133264 discloses a system in which to implement redundancy where each storage unit is configured to have a corresponding unit to mirror the data being stored.
CN103297547 discloses a method to construct a cloud storage auxiliary system in which data validity in P2P storage is predicted by performing data dynamic modeling using a Markov model, and thus, bandwidth costs due to the fact that data are read by the cloud are effectively reduced.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0054280 discloses sharing cloud data resources among associated users.
CN102984280 discloses a social cloud storage network application, which uses a logic master node, a plurality of consistence nodes and a plurality of data nodes.
TW201234809 discloses a method for displaying data objects based on social networks executed by a cloud storage access system.